Dark Danger
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Henry ends up getting a doppelganger that is here to replace him. Will anyone notice before the look alike becomes the new Kid Danger? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, works for Nick and Nick's Henry Danger in anyway. This story has been requested by **Halcyonic Dayz** so go check out his stories. After you read this of corse.

* * *

Henry just got a call to head down to the Man Cave on his day off. Henry hoped it was not for something stupid like the last few times Ray had called him on his days off, but knowing Ray it is. Henry swears Ray acts more immature then he does more then half the time. Once Henry was at Junk in Stuff he saw Jasper at the counter reading a comic book.

"Oh hey Henry."

"So do you know why Ray wanted me?"

"I have no clue. You know how Ray is he does not tell me anything."

Once in the Man Cave Henry saw Ray was in his Captain Man outfit. Henry sighed knowing his day off will have to wait as he popped a gumball in his mouth to become Kid Danger.

"I'm guessing we have a job to do?

"You got that right kid. We have a distress call, so let's go."

The two ended up at a creepy old house that half of it being damaged by a fire many years ago. Ray and Henry just looked at the house and at each other. Both of them did not want to go in but knew they had no choice.

"Are you sure this is the house Henry asked."

"I'm afraid so kid. So um why don't you do the honors and go in first."

"Your afraid aren't you."

"Nah of course not, me afraid that's ridicules." Ray nervously laughed.

Henry shook his head and went inside first. "Even when its day out you are scared of just a house."

Once inside Ray told Henry to go upstairs while he looked downstairs. While upstairs Henry came across an old dusty mirror with cobwebs. He dusted it off and moved the cobwebs out of its way to look at it. Henry smiled at his reflection.

"I look gooooood" Henry said with his classic smile.

He continues on his way looking unaware of his reflection was still in the mirror looking at Henry as he walked away. Once Henry out of site his reflection came out of the mirror and started to head downstairs. Henry Two soon ran into Ray. Ray nodded not noticing Henry's swish and kit is on the other side.

"Well kid I saw down here what about you?"

"Gnihton was I eopn"

"What was that? Know what never mind."

"Well it must of been some kind of prank dame kids."

Ray soon walked away to leave when he saw Henry walking down the stairs. Ray just shook his head.

"Wouldn't you just downstairs?"

"Nah man I been up here since we came in."

"Are you sure?"

"Um yeah why?"

"I thought I saw you downstairs is all."

"Nope. I think you need to get your eyes checked. Yah so I saw no one was up there. Are you sure you got the right place?"

"No I don't need my eyes checked and yah 147 Asher, see."

"Dude you really need your eyes checked that's 741 Nasher."

Ray looked at it again "Oh dang it, let's go."

Henry was soon home and just crashed on his bed. When he woke up he saw himself looking right back but he don't remember not changing out of his Kid Danger outfit and he don't recall ever having a mirror above his bed. So he had to quickly change before Piper or his parents see him like this even if they don't know he is Kid Danger. However Henry was not able to get to his gumballs as he was tied up to the bed.

"Woh what's going on here."

"Gnimaerd rouy."

Henry had no clue what his other self said. Next thing he knew his other self leaned in and started to kiss him. Henry struggled by moving his head causing his other self to stop trying to kiss him. Henry Two sighed and stopped trying to kiss Henry and held down his head with all his might. Henry struggled once again not wanting to be kissed by this other self as this did not feel like no dream.

However he was no longer able to move his head. Not even his power worked. As Henry was held down he felt that if this was a dream why would he dream about him kissing himself in the first place. He is not like Ray at all who is all about himself. Once Henry head was held in place Henry Two tried again. The kiss again felt weird and this time as the kiss continues it also felt. Something Henry could not explain.

"Dose this how it feels to get kissed by me?" Henry thought no longer fighting back the kiss as he melted into it. Henry soon felt his teenage hormones acting up as he was getting hard as the kiss continues. Once the kiss broke his other self just smiled and let go of Henry's head. Henry was trying to catch his breath and at the same time wants to be kissed again by his other self. The kiss had another magicl power that Henry will quickly find out.

"Much better. That backwards speak would truly give me away due to the side effect of been stuck in that mirror for years now I'm free thanks to you"

"What do you mean thanks to me."

"Well you see...wait a minute nice try you almost had me there. I can tell you are a smart one. Now its time for me to be you and no one will ever notice."

"Only two problems."

"What would that be?"

"One you know nothing about me and the other you don't even sound like me."

"Oh silly boy don't you know you can't hear your actual voice while talking. Something to verbcation in your head."

"Dame it thought you won't know that."

"As for not knowing what you know that's an easy fix." Henry Two said as rubbing Henry's dick with his left hand as the original Henry tried to hold off his moans.

Its been so long someone touched his dick that was not him. Sure he never gotten a blow job yet but girls he dated had rubbed it in his pants as they kissed. Now Henry was thinking about the kiss he just had again causing him to get even harder. Henry Two soon pulled down Henry's Kid Danger pants and seen Henry had no undergarment but then Henry Two seen he managed to pull them off too. He soon smiled and Henry's dick in his hand as he slowly jacked him off with his left hand to keep it hard.

Henry did his best to hold off his moans but his body failed him. He did not know it was because a boy was sucking him or that this was his first blow job and had nothing to compare it to. Henry Two smiled and soon was sucking Henry's dick like a pro. If Henry could he would push his look alike's head down. He never thought about trusting his hips into Henry Two's mouth as he moaned away. Henry Two soon stopped sucking and started sucking his finger and soon slid it in his ass. Henry tried to struggle to get that wet finger away from his ass but it was no use. Once Henry's Two slid his finger inside the teen it surprised Henry that having something in his ass felt good. Soon Henry Two was finger fucking him.

As Henry Two was finger fucking Henry he soon went back sucking away on the teen's dick. Henry can't believe this was feeling better and better as he continued to moan. As Henry Two was sucking away he added a second finger into Henry's ass causing more moans of pleaser. After a few more thrusts of being finger fucked Henry was on edge and could no longer hold back as he shot his load into Henry Two's mouth. Henry Two's mouth was full of cum and soon pulled down his pants and spilled his cum onto his hard dick.

Henry Two was soon rubbing Henry's cum onto his dick. Henry was too out of it what was going on due to the blowjob until he felt Henry Two's dick sliding into his ass. Henry was caught off guard but did not fight back as it felt like he meant to have a dick up his ass. Every thrust Henry Two did cause more moaning from the teen. The two leaned in as they started making out again. This time he let the kiss happen.

Soon enough Henry Two was on edge and after a few more thrusts Henry Two not only shot the massive load into the Teen's ass Henry Two happened to gained all knowledge that Henry has including his superpower. Henry Two soon took out the tube of gumballs from Henry's Kid Danger pants and took one to be in Henry's street clothes. He knew that the gumballs wont be in his own. Pocket as it was not visible in the mirror.

So this is what you wear now in these days. Thought you wear that stuff. Well, you do since you are a sidekick. Interesting secret it is a shame if I how you say spill the beans." Henry Two soon laughed. "Oh, by the way, you will forget this right here ever happened. Now sleep."

Henry soon fell asleep still tied up. Henry Two had an idea and smiled at the sleeping teen with his Kid Danger pants still around his ankles.

"Well, Henry Hart I decided to call my self Dark Hart and I'm just getting started." 

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Plseas let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to all the readers who where waiting for this chapter and any other stories/chapters to other stoires. Been crazy busy and I hope to send out more stuff during this summer.

* * *

Dark Heart made his way to Junk in Stuff and looked around. Since knowing everything about Henry he knew how to get into the Man Cave. He for one thinks plan will be easy to pull off. He just needs to make sure the others buy into that he's their Henry. Once in the Man Cave he got off from the floor. The ride down was in deed scary. He thought Henry was just over reacting of being a fast drop down. Luckily for Dark no one saw him getting off the floor. He made his way to the screens where a curly hared girl sat at. He smiled and got ready for phase two of his plan.

"How is it going Chariot?"

"Not much Henry. Just waiting for Ray. Hes late as always."

"Oh that Ray. So what is the reason he is late this time?"

"Not sure. He hasn't called but again he never dose."

"That is a very good point. Know what why don't you take the day off. You earned it."

"Um really as I don't think you can do that."

"Well I'm Kid Danger arnt I?"

"Well um ok I guess I can use the day off. Thanks."

Chariot soon left and as Dark went to use the computer Jasper came in

"Hey Henry how is it going?" Jasper asked making his presence known after perving on Henry for a short while.

"Hey just checking things out."

"Oh isn't that Charlotte's job?"

"Yeah but she got the day off and Ray asked me to do it."

"So if Charlotte is off dose that mean I can get the day off too?"

"Afraid not."

"Oh come on what dose it take to get a day off?"

Dark smiled to himself as he knew what he wanted to do and since Henry was straight while he was gay he still considered himself as a virgin. "So you will do anything to have a day off?" asked Dark sexually.

"Um why did you say it that way?"

"No reason." Dark soon pushed Jasper onto the booth and was soon on top of him, his horny hands all over Henry's best male friend..

"What going on with you Henry." Said Jasper fearfully as he feared that Henry has learned of his crush on him and was doing this as a form of torment or something equally devastating.

"Just want to have a little fun is all."

Dark soon started grinding himself against Jasper's body as he kissed the struggling bog beneath him. This caught Jasper by surprise. Sure Jasper thought about kissing Henry it was only natural as he like him but never acted on it. Now here is Henry well what he thinks is Henry humping him while kissing him. It might of been Henry (As Jasper thought of his assailant) rubbing against him or the kissing or a combo of both but Jasper felt himself getting hard and Dark just as hard noticed. Dark grabbed hold of the lump in Jasper's pants and gave it a nice squeeze. This caused Jasper to moan into the kiss. Once the kiss broke Jasper did not know what to say, Dark however said "Damn I can't wait to get a taste of this." While giving it another squeeze. Dark ripped Jasper's shirt reveling his toned chest. Dark just licked his lips in admiration. Henry's memories of Jasper being stocky rushed into Dark's mind.

"Man you really have been working out haven't you?"

"Well you ever know when Ray or you ever will ever need my help."

Dark soon dove in and began sucking and licking Jasper's nipples. Jasper just moaned as he placed his hands on the back of Dark's head. After licking and sucking awhile on the nipples, Dark licked his way down. He quickly undid Jasper's pants and Jasper still couldn't wrapped his mind on whether or not this was really happening. He helped Dark out by lifting his ass up so his pants can be pulled off. Once off Dark smiled having seen that Jasper went commando today. Jasper smiled nervously being on display and fought not to cover himself with his hands but all that was washed away as Dark started licking his aching cock then miraculously he took him into his mouth and Jasper moaned as a seconds boys lips was brushing up and down his cock as Dark moved up and down his cock. He never thought this day would come.

Jasper was no virgin while Henry and Charlotte considered him as one, Dark too but he was limited to Henry's memories. This was not to say that he was a man whore as he only been with one guy before today. He would have shared his experience with his two friends but wasn't ready to come out of the closet, now he was grateful off his experience as Dark's mouth while still inexperience after sucking Henry, Jasper's infatuation towards Henry and knowing or at least believing him to be Henry would have been enough for Jasper to blow his load on the first few bobs. Having a guy blow him every other day was significant enough to keep it together.

Jasper's hands went back to the back of Dark's head while he moaned and shiver in delight. Dark was able to suck the whole thing like it was nothing as he savor the precum leaking from Jasper's appendage. He even manged to lick Jasper's balls while sucking away on him. Jasper's eyes remained closed as Dark just kept bobbing away. After more bobbing Jasper was soon on edge and had to warn his friend as he was not sure if he wanted to swallow his load or not.

"Henry man this is amazing but I'm about to shoot."

This did not stop Dark instead he went into a frenzy as if eager, nay, needed to have his warm cum flood his mouth and feel it slither down his throat with each swallow. He moved faster causing more moans from Jasper as he shake in ecstasy after a few more bobs and it was all over for Jasper as he shot his load into Dark's mouth. Dark gladly swallowed every drop delighted with his first taste of a man's jism. Once he pulled out he planted a kiss on the boy. While Jasper was catching his breath Dark got undressed. When Jasper was sitting back up he smiled seeing how sexy his friend was. Dark soon sat down onto Jasper's lap.

"It's a good thing your still hard as I'm not done with you yet."

With that said Dark lifted himself off his lap just to reached down and take a hold of Jasper's wet cock. He moved back and forth till he had it aliened with his tight hole and slowly lowered himself down the saliva covered cock of Henry's best friend until after what felt like an eternity to Dark he felt Jasper's balls pressing against his cheeks.

Jasper mind was blown once more after all if the incredible happened and Henry and he fooled around he always imagined that it would be he getting fucked by Henry not the other way around. Dark's virgin ass squeezed Jasper's dick like a vice. Jasper was amazed how great it felt to have his dick up Henry's ass. Dark for one did all the work riding Jasper. Dark made sure to milk this boy all he got as he slowly moved on it, getting used to his first cock exploring his depth. The smell and sounds of young sex filled the man cave Dark soon manged to turn himself around while still having Jasper in his ass.

He leaned over and once again the two boys found themselves kissing. Jasper hands soon found themselves wrapped around Henry's neglected cock and he pumped it and felt Dark's cock erupt its silver load all over his hairless chest, soon his hands was covered in the warm substance.

"Taste it." panted Dark, wanting to watch Jasper's tongue scoop up his load.

Not needing further encouragement Jasper did before offering the same hand towards Dark who grabbed his hand and took a long lick at the coated hand.

It was liked a switch was flipped as Jasper watched Dark eat his own load from off his hand as he grabbed hold of Dark's ass in both hands and started to thrust away. After one finale thrust Jasper shot his load deep inside Dark's ass and this caused Dark to shoot his own load once more onto Jasper's chest, his second orgasm didn't seem to diminish with the quantity that landed onto Jasper's heaving chest. After the fucking Jasper was spent. He hoped he wont wake up at the counter of Junk in Stuff with evidence of having a wet dream.

While Dark and Jasper was having sex Henry manged to finally free himself and quickly got dressed. Once dressed he made a call to Charlotte.

"Charlotte somehow there is another me and this one is up to no good. Somehow I got cloned or something and woke up tied up with him heading towards the man cave."

"Wait so that wasn't you who gave me the day off?"

"Odiously not, I haven't seen you all day. so we better get back there to see what kind of damaged he has done, if any."

"Well if we must."

Henry took a deep breath and hoped that his look alike didn't do any damage, why eerily hoping that he did because if not he had no clue as to what his motivation and goals are.

"OK, I will see you there."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this over due chapter and sorry again for the wait on my stuff. Please let me knoe what you think


End file.
